escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El flautista de Hamelín
| lengua original = | serie = | tema = | genero = Cuento | subgénero = Cuento de hadas, Literatura infantil | editorial = | fecha_publicacion = | tipo_medio = | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El flautista de Hamelín es una fábula o leyenda alemana, documentada por los Hermanos Grimm (cuyo título original alemán es Der Rattenfänger von Hameln, que se traduciría como El cazador de ratas de Hamelín, publicado en el volumen Deutsche Sagen en 1816), que cuenta la historia de una misteriosa desgracia acaecida en la ciudad de Hamelín (Hameln en alemán), Alemania, el 26 de junio de 1284. Además existe un famoso poema en inglés sobre este tema escrito por Robert Browning. Sinopsis En 1284 la ciudad de Hamelín estaba infectada de ratas. Un buen día apareció un desconocido que ofreció sus servicios a los habitantes del pueblo. A cambio de una recompensa, él les libraría de todas las ratas, a lo que los aldeanos se comprometieron. Entonces el desconocido flautista empezó a tocar su flauta, y todas las ratas salieron de sus cubiles y agujeros y empezaron a caminar hacia donde la música sonaba. Una vez que todas las ratas estuvieron reunidas en torno al flautista, éste empezó a caminar y todas las ratas le siguieron al sonido de la música. El flautista se dirigió hacia el río Weser y las ratas, que iban tras él, perecieron ahogadas. Cumplida su misión, el hombre volvió al pueblo a reclamar su recompensa, pero los aldeanos se negaron a pagarle. El cazador de ratas, muy enfadado, abandonaría el pueblo para volver poco después, el 26 de junio (Festividad de San Juan y San Pablo), en busca de venganza. Mientras los habitantes del pueblo estaban en la iglesia, el hombre volvió a tocar con la flauta su extraña música. Esta vez fueron los niños, ciento treinta niños y niñas, los que le siguieron al compás de la música, y abandonando el pueblo los llevó hasta una cueva. Nunca más se les volvió a ver. Según algunas versiones, algunos de los niños se quedan atrás, un niño cojo que no los pudo seguir por no poder caminar bien, uno sordo, que solo los siguió por curiosidad, y otro ciego, que no podía ver hacia donde los llevaban y se perdió, y estos les informan a los aldeanos. En otras versiones, el flautista retorna a los niños una vez que los aldeanos le pagan lo que le prometieron, o en ocasiones hasta más. Y se dice que en la versión original, los niños fueron tirados y ahogados al río Weser y que la cueva eterna podría significar el infierno. Origen right|300px|thumb|El flautista se lleva a los niños. El origen de la leyenda del flautista está poco claro. Se acepta con bastante seguridad que la sección sobre los niños es el núcleo original de la historia, a la que se añadió como complemento la relativa a la expulsión de las ratas a finales del siglo XVI. Sobre el rapto de los niños se han ofrecido varias interpretaciones. Una de las más plausibles menciona la expansión hacia el este (Ostsiedlung) de los habitantes de la Baja Alemania entre los siglos XII y XV. Los niños de Hamelín serían los jóvenes de la ciudad que fueron reclutados para tal empresa. Las primeras menciones de esta historia parecen remontarse a un vitral que existió en la iglesia de Hamelín alrededor del año 1300. Este vitral está descrito en diferentes documentos entre los siglos XVI y XVII y al parecer fue destruido alrededor del siglo XV. Inspirado por dichas descripciones, Hans Dobbertin creó en época moderna un vitral, el mismo que hoy puede admirarse en la iglesia de Hamelín. Esta obra recrea una imagen de la leyenda en donde vemos al flautista vestido coloridamente, guiando a los niños vestidos de blanco, fuera del pueblo. Se piensa que el vitral original fue hecho a la memoria de algún suceso trágico que acaeció en el pueblo. Sin embargo, a pesar de numerosas investigaciones, no se ha podido encontrar ningún documento histórico que dé fe de algún hecho que pueda ligarse con esta leyenda. Las teorías que se atribuyen cierta credibilidad pueden ser agrupadas en cuatro categorías: * Los niños fueron víctimas de algún tipo de accidente por el cual se ahogaron en el río Weser (que pasa por Hamelín) o fueron enterrados por algún deslizamiento de tierra. * Algunos niños fueron víctimas de alguna enfermedad que los habitantes consideraron peligrosa y contagiosa, por lo que los niños fueron conducidos fuera del pueblo para proteger a los demás habitantes. Se ha sugerido alguna forma de la peste. * Los niños (o jóvenes) dejaron el pueblo para tomar parte en alguna peregrinación o una campaña militar, pero nunca regresaron con sus padres. Estas teorías presentan al flautista como un líder o reclutador. * Los niños, que en este caso serían jóvenes, abandonaron voluntariamente Hamelín para colonizar partes de Europa Oriental. Efectivamente, numerosos poblados fueron fundados en esta época en el este de Europa por colonos de origen alemán. De igual manera, el flautista en este caso sería su jefe. Esta teoría es la más aceptada, ya que es la que cuenta con una documentación más sólida. Hay que considerar que la palabra alemana Kinder haría referencia no sólo a los niños, sino de manera más genérica a “los hijos del pueblo”. Un individuo llamado Decan Lude, originario de Hamelín, informó hacia 1384 de que poseía un libro coral que contenía una estrofa que aportaba el testimonio de alguien que había visto con sus propios ojos el suceso. Lude aseguraba que esta estrofa era obra de su abuela. Este libro se considera perdido desde fines del siglo XVII. El nombre “Decan Lude” puede indicar una posición clerical, es decir, la de diácono (latín: decanus, alemán moderno: Dekan o Dechant) y Lude una forma antigua o dialectal de Ludwig, pero esto no ha sido probado. Esta estrofa parece haber llegado hasta nuestros días por una inscripción de 1602 o 1603, que se encuentra en Hamelín: Anno 1284 am dage Johannis et Pauli war der 26. junii Dorch einen piper mit allerlei farve bekledet gewesen CXXX kinder verledet binnen Hamelen geboren to calvarie bi den koppen verloren lo que puede traducirse al español como: En el año de 1284 en el día de Juan y Pablo siendo el 26 de junio por un flautista vestido con muchos colores, fueron seducidos 130 niños nacidos en Hamelin y se perdieron en el lugar del calvario, cerca de las colinas. Esta parece ser la mención más antigua del hecho. Koppen significa en antiguo alemán "colinas", y parece referirse a las estribaciones que rodean a la ciudad. Por otro lado, existe una ley-costumbre largamente establecida en Hamelín, que prohíbe cantar o tocar música en una calle particular de la ciudad, por respeto a las víctimas del legendario acontecimiento: la llamada Bungelosenstraße, adyacente a la “Casa del Flautista”. Durante desfiles públicos con música, incluidas las procesiones matrimoniales, la banda musical deja de tocar al llegar a esta calle y continúa con la música una vez que la ha atravesado. Otras versiones apuntan a que los niños entraron en un cerro y este se cerró como si no existiese. Alusión literaria En el 'Relato del papa Inocencio III', perteneciente a La cruzada de los niños (La Croisade des Enfants),Valdemar, 2003, col. El Club Diógenes. Trad de Mauro Armiño. el escritor francés Marcel Schwob escribió en 1896: En el libro Un par de días de Tony Vigorito, el flautista de Hamelin es un virus creado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos. Alusión musical *El grupo surcoreano BTS en la canción "Pied Piper", de su mini álbum Love Yourself: Her, hace una analogía con el fiel apoyo de su grupo de seguidores. *El cantante mexicano Emmanuel lo menciona en la canción "La Chica de Humo" al comienzo de la canción dice: "aún yo no sé quién es, lo deben saber mis pies, la siguen como las ratas a la flauta de Hamelin para perderla después". *El grupo sueco ABBA lanzó en 1980 la canción "The Piper", incluida en su álbum ''Súper Trouper'', hace alusión al Flautista de Hamelin, añadiendo ritmos medievales a la canción y una frase en latín; en los coros se cuenta como los niños son seducidos por una extraña melodía, siguiendo al flautista y bailando la música para él. *La banda de trash metal Megadeth en su álbum ''Countdown To Extinction'' incluyó el tema "Symphony Of Destrucción" donde se hace una analogía entre el flautista de Hamelin guiando a las ratas con su música y la humanidad siendo guiada por la sinfonía de la destrucción. * La banda de doom metal sueca Candlemass incluyó en su disco Nightfall una canción titulada "Bewitched" (que se traduce como Embrujado), que es líricamente una reinterpretación de El flautista de Hamelín. Se le interpreta de un modo más o menos maligno. * La banda de rock española Ñu incluyó en su disco de A golpe de látigo (1980) una canción llamada «El flautista» que recrea el cuento tradicional. En este caso, el Flautista aparece retratado de forma positiva, como un líder mesiánico que conduce a los niños a un lugar mejor, «sin humos y sin ratas». * El primer LP, homónimo, de la banda de power metal Demons & Wizards incluye una canción llamada "The Whistler" que ofrece una interpretación peculiar del cuento de los hermanos Grimm. En este caso la historia la narra en primera persona el Flautista. Este desvela que, como venganza por la traición al acuerdo cerrado con el pueblo de Hamelín, se lleva a los niños como alimento para el clan de las ratas y su reina, de la cual él es vasallo. * Joaquín Sabina menciona la historia en su canción "La del pirata cojo", que ha cantado tanto en solitario como junto a Joan Manuel Serrat en la serie de conciertos Dos pájaros de un tiro y La orquesta del Titanic. *El grupo de rap Ayax y Prok lanzó una canción el 23 de febrero de 2015 llamada "La flauta de Hamelín". * Les Luthiers interpretan su particular versión del cuento en el espectáculo Lutherapia, con el título El Flautista y las Ratas. *El grupo de K-pop SHINee en su canción "Everybody" hace referencia al flautista de Hamelin. *El cantante Ismael Serrano compuso una canción titulada "Rebelión en Hamelin" donde plantea la hipótesis de que sucedería si las ratas decidieran liberarse del flautista. *El grupo de J-rock Hello Sleepwalkers compuso "Hameln wa Dono You ni Shite Fue wo Fuku no ka" (Oh, Pied Piper of Hamelin, how will you play your flute tonight?) canción que habla sobre dicho cuento en su álbum Planless Perfection. Referencias en medios audiovisuales * En el anime Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? el flautista de Hamelín es una comunidad conformada por tres miembros, los cuales tienen como líder a un rey demonio. * En la película A Nightmare on Elm Street (película de 2010) se relaciona al Flautista de Hamelín con el origen de Freddy Krueger y su macabra relación con los niños. * En la serie Silicon Valley el nombre de la startup fundada por Richard Hendricks y en torno a la cual gira toda la trama es 'El Flautista' (Pied Piper). Véase también * Fábula * El plato de madera Notas Enlaces externos * www.thepiedpiper.de * El flautista de Hamelin * Texto inglés del poema de Robert Browning; en Wikisource. Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm Categoría:Cuentos de hadas Categoría:Cuentos tradicionales Categoría:Flautistas ficticios